


Let's Be In the Mafia

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [131]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean watches the Sopranos, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s09e20 Bloodlines, Humor, Italian stuff, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk about the mafia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be In the Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 20 Bloodlines
> 
> I just wanted to write about the mafia. I actually hated this episode. I didn't watch the spin off because I hated the episode so much that I knew I'd hate the show. Least favorite episode.
> 
> Also, forgot to write this earlier, but sorry this is late as shit.

"What would my mafia name be?"

"Your mafia name?"

"Yeah. Do you think it would be something cool and Italian?"

"No, most definitely not something cool and Italian."

"You're a dream crusher Sammy. It would at least be cool."

"When you said "Italian", were you just going to add an "o" to the end of your name?"

"...No."

"You totally were, weren't you?"

"I bet yours would be, like, Samuel but in an Italian accent."

"That's stupid. If it would be anything, it would be Sammy in an Italian accent."

"Sammy Soprano. Ha! That's funny. Sammy Soprano..."

"You watched the Sopranos?"

"Yes, I did, and I think that joke I made was quite funny."

""Quite?" I'm learning more and more about you everyday."

"Shut up, Sam-o"

"Why did you say my name like that?"

"I just wanted to-o. Can't I have freedom of speech-o?"

"You're not actually-"

"Leave me alone Sam-o. I am just being myself-o"

"I swear to God-o, I'll kill you-o, if you don't stop... o"

"It's fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's sure fun being offensive."

"You wanna watch the Sopranos the entire way through with me?"

"Might as well."


End file.
